Shape of You
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: One shot Sebard


Mientras tanto en un bar gay...

Desde el principio fue idiotez dejarme cautivar de esta manera, pero me sentí atraído solo al verlo, fue amor a primera vista un flechazo directo a mi gay corazón, su delgada figura en ese ridículo traje de colegiala lo hacia verse provocativamente gracioso, su cabello tan negro como la noche, esa mirada traviesa que combinaba a la perfección con su picara sonrisa. Sentí que me enamoré al instante...

—El es muy sensual... ¿No lo creen? Esa faldita... Me hace babear...

Le comentaba a mis amigos entre suspiros al verlo atender a otros clientes el movimiento de su falda tan corta, sus delgadas y largas piernas me enloquecían, ellos me quedaron viendo extrañados al notar mi embelesamiento ante tan hermosa figura pero me daba mucha vergüenza llamarlo para que atendiera nuestra mesa.

—Hay otros chicos más guapos, con mejor cuerpo...

—Y con más nalgas...

Los escuchaba burlarse de mi amor platónico, los miré mal por hablar así del hombre que había robado mi corazón esa noche, en ese bar.

—Quizás los otros tienen relleno o algo así, él es natural... por eso es tan sensual... —Les respondía tratando de defender a mi bello hombre en ropa de niña, el sonreía coqueto a otros que no era yo, me llenaba de celos pero a la vez de ansias por tenerlo cerca, para que esas sonrisas fueran solo para mi.

—Oye Bard... Si necesitas ir al baño a liberar tus ansias, anda... Te andas orgasmeando frente a nosotros, es vergonzoso ve al baño.

Se me burlaban al ver como lo morboseaba con la mirada, apenado desvíe la mirada ante su insinuación, entonces el chico que nos atendía se acercaba para traernos más bebida.

—Oye... Mi amigo quiere hablar con tu amigo de allá... ¿Se lo presentas? —Uno de ellos le hablaba a este chico quien sonrió al notar mi cara toda sonrojada.

—No... No... No... Es broma de estos idiotas—le dije nervios mirando mal a mis supuestos amigos.

—No debe apenarse si le gusta Sebastian... A muchos le gusta él... Es popular por asi decirlo.

—¿Muchos? —Refuté un poco celoso y desilusionado en que hubiera la posibilidad de fijarse en mi.

—¿Quiere que lo atienda? El da servicio personalizado si usted paga bien por ello...

Me quedé pensando ante esa posibilidad pero no tenía mucho dinero ahora, le dije que volviera al rato para darle una respuesta que al parecer sería negarme a esa propuesta.

—Como somos tus buenos amigos aunque nos hayas llamado idiotas, haremos una colecta para que tengas a tu Sebastian sensual muñeco de la vida real.

—¿Harían eso por mi? —les cuestioné emocionado, ellos asintieron con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos me dieron suficiente dinero que guardé en la billetera, se los agradeci ahora venía la parte difícil y si quizás el no querría atenderme aunque tuviera dinero, solo porque no le guste, no estaba listo emocionalmente para el rechazo. Mis amigos lo llamaron yo sonrojado lo vi acercarse con una sonrisa atenta pero era la que debía mostrar a todos.

—Sebastian ¿Si? Así te llamas... —Le hablaba uno de mis amigos, yo de reojo lo miraba era mucho más atractivo de cerca tanto que me intimidaba solo estar a un metro de él, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de que lo hubieran llamado.

—Si soy Sebastian... ¿Desean algo?

El hablaba, me estremecí al oír su voz era aún más linda y sensual.

—Mi amigo requiere tu compañia... —Sentí el dedo de mi amigo señalarme y la mirada de Sebastian sobre mi de inmediato.

—¿Tu me quieres? —Me cuestionó coqueto yo sonreí nervioso ante su pregunta.

—Te amo... —susurré casi insconcientemente en un estúpido impulso, todos se quedaron en silencio ante ese arrebato vergonzoso mío.

—No es necesario que me ames... Ya regreso, espérame. —El me dijo en una sonrisa muy diferente a la anterior menos falsa.

—Ehhh Bard... Pensé que te mandaría al diablo por decirle esa estupidez... Pero al parecer le gustan los idiotas como tu. —Comentaba uno de mis amigos cuando Sebastian se marchó a atender otra mesa.

—¿Crees que le gusté? —Cuestioné un poco nervioso, arreglándome el cabello para no verme tan mal.

—Pues quien sabe... —ellos dijeron al unisono, unos minutos después venia él a atenderme sentándose a mi lado.

—Ya estoy aquí... Señor...

—No tardaste mucho... —era lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle el tenerlo cerca me estremecía todo.

Empezó a servir licor en mi vaso aunque al principio estaba nervioso, él con su sutil coqueteo me tranquilizaba se me apegaba muy cariñoso mientras hablábamos de tonterías haciéndome entrar en confianza olvidando mis nervios.

—Bard ya entró en confianza, es hora de irnos. —Hablaba burlón uno de mis amigos al ver como empecé a bromear tontamente con él, era muy grato tratarlo y sonreía de todo lo que le contaba.

—Mejor así lo tengo para mi solo... —Traviesamente Sebastian me hablaba yo fumaba tranquilo mi cigarrillo, el me servía otro vaso de licor disfrutaba tanto su compañia.

Me atraía de una manera que no podía entender pretendía no encontrarle lógica a este sentir ahogándolo en alcohol.

—Siempre eres así de encantador señor del traje gris...

Era su susurro a mi oido mientras me abrazaba sutil.

—Ya te dije que me llamo Bard, cariño... Llámame así...

Mis amigos se despedían al ver que nosotros estábamos en nuestro propio mundo y prácticamente los habíamos excluidos. Nos quedamos solos, Sebastian acariciaba mis piernas aprovechando la oscuridad del club llegando a mi entrepierna la rozaba.

—Bard... ¿Te gusto?

—Mucho... ¿Yo te gusto?

—Tu respuesta está si miras alrededor...

Entonces miré a mi alrededor no había nadie como nosotros, los chicos como él solo se dedicaban a atender las mesas.

—Nos tienen prohibido estar así con los clientes... —Me dijo al oido mientras se acomodaba sobre mi.

—Te van a despedir entonces.

—No importa, de todas formas odio este empleo...

Sorpresivamente quitó el cigarrillo de entre mis labios empezó a besarme con tal fuerza que me costó seguirle el ritmo pero poco a poco nos fuimos acoplando, demasiado excitado y medio ebrio me perdía en su mirada llena de deseo.

Salimos del club yendo al hotel más cercano pretendía hacerlo mío, su pequeña falda fue lo primero que salió volando al otro lado de la pequeña habitación alquilada.

Entre besos húmedos y llenos de deseo nos revolcábamos en esa cama, su cuerpo semidesnudo me enloquecía quería tocar y besar cada centímetro de su deliciosa piel.

Lo escuché gemir a mi oído mientras lo penetraba con fuerza, delirabamos de placer ante la unión de nuestros cuerpos junto al rechinido de la cama que nos acogía esa noche, en su cálido interior no dejaba de moverme el vaivén de sus caderas se sincronizaban a mis movimientos.

Agotados terminamos estremecidos por un exquisito orgasmo, nuestros fluidos humedecían nuestras partes bajas sin dejar de jadear nos devorábamos con la mirada.

—Eso fue perfecto... ¿No lo crees?— Le cuestioné con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin duda alguna este delicioso hombre que tenía debajo de mi cuerpo me encantaba, su sonrojado rostro me provocaba a seguir pero no quería parecer tan desesperado así que esperaba que el lo pidiera.

—¿Es todo?

Insinuaba perverso enredando sus brazos a mi cuello me miraba lascivo con todas las ganas de seguir, así fue como esa noche se convirtió en una de las más especiales de mi vida, un hombre con ropa de niña me atrajo, su delgada figura me cautivó, devorar su cuerpo se volvió mi adicción y ahora es el dueño de mi corazón.

Llevamos viviendo juntos casi medio año y aún tiene la extraña manía de vestir ropa de mujer a veces pero sospecho que lo hace a propósito por cumplir mi estúpido fetiche porque verlo vestido así me excita demasiado. Amo su locura y su perversión que se complementa a la mía, una simple atracción física que se convirtió en un sincero amor lleno de matices raros es lo que a mi vida le hacia falta y no pienso dejarlo ir... Así es como uno encuentra el amor en los lugares menos pensado como en un bar gay.

Muchas gracias por haber leido este one shot ( )


End file.
